A Raman scattering spectrum has the advantages of fingerprint specificity and multi-domain applications, and thus it is widely applied in biological sensing, pharmaceutical, environmental monitoring, identification, and health monitoring. However, the detection sensitivity is low due to the weak Raman scattering signal strength and interference from other compounds when performing a qualitative and quantitative analysis utilizing the Raman spectroscopy.
Therefore, a novel detection system for extracting the Raman scattering signal and eliminating the interference signal is desired so as to address the aforementioned problems.